1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator with a dispenser embedded therein and a method of controlling the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance that includes a storage compartment configured to store food and a cold air supplier configured to supply cold air to the storage compartment to keep the food fresh. These days, a refrigerator is sometimes equipped with a dispenser that allows a user to be provided with water or ice from the outside without opening a door of the refrigerator to fit the user's needs. Accordingly, research is being carried out on a method of supplying a fixed amount of one or more of water and ice through a dispenser.